Disney Gargoyles: Ivy Maza
by Reylene
Summary: Theres a new character involved and thats Elisa Maza Daughter Ivy Maza, and well she will be part of the clan and you will just have to wait and read. :
1. Chapter 1

**If you know the cartoon of the Gargoyles that came out in disney channel and even a movie of the first episode well this a story about the cartoon series . Its about Elisa Maza daughter and shes not goliath's daughter . Lets just say when the movie is over the next episodes are about Elisa not yet telling her daughter about the gargoyles friends she has and well for the rest you will have to read. Thank You. **

**Ch. 1 **

Its been a few months since Elisa knew about the Gargoyles and she became very best friends with them but theres a little problem that she has a 7 year old daughter name Ivy Maza and well she hasn't told her about the gargoyles or nothing. Goliath kept telling her that she cant her daughter any secrets and the whole clan want to meet her and Elisa tough about it a lot and she decided to tell her so one day before Ivy went to school Elisa told her that today they are going to hang out since Elisa has policy job she barely has time to hang out and Ivy was happy. School was over and Elisa picks her up and they go to the park and to eat and finally it was almos sundown and it was time to go to the castle. –Where are we going mom?- Ivy -im going to introduce some good friend of mine Ivy but theres something very special about this guys and that is that a lot people don't know them and well it just has to stay between us okay nobody has to know about them ok honey well not yet – Elisa -okay mom – Ivy and elisa smiled and finally they got there they went inside the building and into the elavator and Ivy saw her mom press floor 40 and she got a little nerves because she didn't like hights at all -don't worry Ivy im here okay-Elisa and Ivy hugged her . They finally end up in floor 40 and when they got there Ivy saw it was a castle she was amazed -wow this is a a castle cool- Ivy they kept on walking and they had to go upthe stairs and Elisa grabbed Ivy hand and they went up and Ivy saw the pretty cool statues of the Gargoyles and when they got on top where goliath was at they just stand there and looked at sundown Ivy was confused - mommy why are we up here?- Ivy -you will see in a little while just keep looking at the sundown until is night time-Elisa Ivy nodded and they waited and finally the night came and then out of no where Ivy heard some weird noises coming from the statues and she saw that they were breaking and grabbed on to Elisa leg and she hide behind her. Out of nowhere the statue breaks and Ivy sees and shes was scared and amazed to see the gargoyle statue was alive, Goliath roared and he saw that Elisa was here and he turns around and get down to see Elisa - Goodafter noon Elisa-Goliath - Hey Goliath- Elisa then the whole clan gathered around and Ivy was scared big time still hiding in her moms leg the gargoyles see her - Hey elisa whos that behind your leg?-Lexington -everybody this is my daughter Ivy- elisa pointing at her then Brooklyn,Lexington, and broadway said hi to her and she screamed and hiden more but then - don't be scare we wont harm you im goliath- Goliath stik her head out and little and everybody else said hi and introduce themselves and Ivy just waved him but wouldn't come out then bronx got close to her and began to lick her face and Ivy did love animals even though he was a gargoyle she finally came out and said hi to everyone and even introduce herself. – well heres my daughter everyone and well ill will like for you guys to get to know each other more and well goliath my favor is that please take care of her for a little while I need to go to work for awhile-Elisa Ivy put a sad face but she wanted to get to know them Elisa says goodbye to her and when she leaves everything is all quite then Ivy get her ball and starts to play with it and she led brooklyn lexington and broadway even bronx to join. Then they all got to talk about how they met her mom and stuff and finally after a few hours Elisa came back and it was time for her to go and she waved goodbye to everyone. – I like her shes fun- broadway -I agreed shes very cool- Brooklyn -im glad elisa told her about us and now we have a new friend in the clan- Goliath . In the car -well what do you think about our new friend?-Elisa -I like them its very cool and they are very nice can we see them again?- Ivy -every night cause they are asleep during the day as rock like you saw.- Elisa -okay mommy-Ivy and they got home and went to bed.

**More chapters coming up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

The next day Ivy had to go to school and she was happy because at night she can go see her new friends in the castle, and she was excited to tell her best friend bt she forgot she cant tell anybody. Elisa drove her to school and left her on the front of the school door and right Ivy's best friend, Eliana waving hi to Ivy. Ivy felt bad to keep secrets from her but she had no choice so she evented something else that way Eliana doesn't notice something is up. Elisa hurt one of her legs on the job but she still kept working, and back at work she tried anything to get Xanatos away from the castle of the gargoyles but no luck cause the castle was really his so there was no choice but to move away and she knew this wasn't good for Goliath. Then she notice that in the policy building on the very top clock tower nobody goes around there or anything so she though that it will be a good place for them it was getting late so Elisa went to pick up Ivy and then go say the bad news. Elisa drives all they way to school and picks Ivy up and she was very excited to go they drive all the way to the castle and they go up again and again Ivy holding her moms hand and covering her eyes. They made it and the sun came down and all the gargoyles roar and wake up when bronx saw Ivy he jumps on her and licks her face she just laugh. Then everybody said hi to each other and then goliath asked "-what happen elisa?-" Goliath -nothing to worry about just a little accident , Ivy please go and play with the guys- Elisa Ivy agreed then lex,bro,and broadway follow after her and they left hudson and goliath alone with elisa. –Goliath I may have some terrible news im afraid theres nothing to do with the fact that xanatos is the owner of this castle and well its totally not safe for you guys here …. So the only solution is to move- Elisa, Goliath put a very surprised and mas face and hudson disapointed but he knew Elisa was right. –Nooo this is our castle- Goliath –Im afraid shes right las we got no choise and we can find another home- Hudson -Noo I wont allowed this –Goliath then out of nowhere some gun shots came towards them and they look up it was a guy fire at them and the other heard too and hudson and goliath went to to fly so did the guys and Ivy run to her mother who fell down with her leg hurt. The gargoyles tried to stop him but he kept shooting that he hit lexington but broadway caught him. They stopped him but he still took brooklyn lexington and bronx with him and it was Macbeth a guy they knew from the past but wondering how he was still alive. After that attack Elisa still tried to convience Goliath that the castle was not save for them anymore so they had no choice but to move but goliath still deny everything so he went to rescue his friends. Back with lexington and brooklyn they were caught in some electic cages that had no idea how to get out but then lex since hes the smart one he had one but it was going to be painful they both have to grabbed the bars that way there will be less energy on bronx cage and he can get out and it worked but lex and brooklyn fainted and bronx went from help. Elisa and Ivy where still in the castle and ivy wanted to go help but elisa said that she had to stay in the castle for safety. Goliath was still looking for the gargoyles but not luck, but then he saw some wrecking going down the city and it was bronx so without minding the humans he went down to see bronx and the people where surprised and then goliath followed bronx to where the others are at. He made it to Macbeth's castle and attacked him and so there was a little fight between them, then goliath asked what does macbeth want with him then – you who said I needed you I came here for your queen.- Macbeth -what queen we don't have a queen- Goliath -what about Demona?- Macbeth goliath is schock but no answer was found and Macbeth got away when he saw the garogyles were free so he just flee. They all went back to the castle where Ivy gaved Brooklyn and Lexington a hug and they were both in shocked because they never gotten a hug from a human before. Elisa ordered Goliath they had to move and then the whole clan agreed so he had no choice then they where going to fly to clock tower and brooklyn wanted to take Ivy but she didn't want to –Im sorry brook im just scared of hights- Ivy -oh sorry –brooklyn -Don't worry ill take her – elisa said. Goliath wanted to stay for awhile and catch them later, then he went inside where he saw Owen was at -I have a message for your boss tell him we will be back to take was ours- Goliath –ill give him your message- Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

When they arrived in the clock tower it was different but with few decorating it will totally feel like home as long they are together. Elisa everyday will bring them stuff, like toys,cooking supplies, and even a tv for them and Goliath will go to the library a lot. Its been like that for a few months and there was a lot changes in Ivy life after those few months. One she didn't always hang out with the gargoyles and Elisa will spend her time most over there with them, then keeping secrets from her friend all the time, and then the hardest one she seen Goliath and her mom very close lately and she didn't like that and that's y shes been treating Goliath a little cold she got better with the others. Shes like that because she still believes her father will come back, he left them when Ivy was just 1 yr old. Still after all the adventures she had with the gargoyles always fighting bad guys she got very close to them and she likes them. One time Ivy was her mom and Uncle Derrick hes a pilot and Ivy didn't like his job to much but he was still a fun uncle to hang around with. Then one day bad news came out Elisa and Derrick were fighting because derrick got a job as Xanatos private pilot and well Elisa tried to make him understand that he wasn't a bad guy, ivy didn't like it when her family fights and well goliath tried to convience her to tell derrick about them but she refuses. Then one day Xanatos told derrick to fly over to a doctors place because they were teaching an experiment about turning humans into gargoyles but derrick didn't know about his plan until the doctor tried to attack xanatos but derrick got in the way and the doctor shot him with the medice and slowly derrick turn into gargoyle and xanatos order the doc to make a cure and he did and when he was finish goliath and the clan came to the rescue and he made the doc drop the cure and derrick was surprised and shock. Thenm xanatos escaped taking derrick with him on the castle and they got there that other humans also turned into gargoyles they were in castle flying around and then goliath and the clan came and they started fighting and derrick wanted goliath because he blame him for the doc dropping the cure but then elisa came and she stopped them

-who are you- elisa

-call me claw- Derrick

-ok claw why are you attacking my friend- elisa

-your friend turn me into this- derrick

- im sorry but don't worry will help- elisa

-you promise- derrick

-cross my heart-elisa

-hoping…- derrick

Elisa quickly recognize that and she was shocked.

-derrick is that you- elisa

-don't look at me-derrick

- xanatos did this to you didn't he- elisa

-no he tried to help- derrick

Elisa holding his arms.

-don't you see derrick hes not good news he doestnt care for you-elisa

-Noooo- derrick and he let out some shocking powers that shocked elisa and she fell to the ground and she looked at him all scared.

-elisa im sorry…nooo- derrick

Then derrick flys away and the others go after him. Then elisa looked at xanatos

-marked my words xanatos you will pay for this- elisa

Then goliath took her back to the castle and she didn't know how to explain this to Ivy so it was best for her not to tell. When they got there elisa was crying in a corner and all the gargoyles all sad and ivy went up to her to give a hug and elisa still crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I might of skipped some episodes of the series so I warn u right now that im not gonna write like all the episodes and maybe not all the new friends and people they meet okay. **

**Ch.4**

After all this time of the new adventures,friends and even the fights of evil Goliath has been friends with elisa both of them fell in love and Ivy didn't like that. So after all that goliath tried to get close to her but nothing and then elisa tryied to explain but no listing to her. Then one day demona robbed a magic mirror and then a white came out with a chain around him and his name is punk. So he gave demona wishes for his freedom and he first witch was to get rid of elisa and ivy so since magic is tricky he did something else. Back in the clock tower elisa and ivy were schoked with a green light and lifted into the sky and then boom they were both turn into gargoyles. The whole clan was schoked then back with demon punk told her he did the wish and she wwanted another one to turn all the human into her power and he agreed but he needed a bigger place to do it. Back with the gargoyles elisa and ivy were dizzy and goliath got close to elisa and grabbed her wing and elisa turn to him..

-goliath you were turn into a gargoyle- elisa

-wait wat?- goliath

Then the guys gathered ivy and she was also confused and she looked very pretty as a gargoyle she had her long black hair he skin was same color as goliath and little wings. Then they all went out .

-think how did we first meet- goliath

-you saved me from falling off the castle- elisa

-if u always had wings y did u need me to help u- goliath

-I cant fly with this can i?- elisa

-yes u can- goliath

Goliath grabbed elisa and they jumped of and they flew away, ivy couldn't believe they flew like that then the guys wanted to after them but ivy was still scared to jump and glide. So she rathered put on a blind fold and fly on broadways arms and she did. Elisa and Goliath where having like a very romantic glide but then they had to stop cause elisa was all confused and they landed in another tower and elisa was in shocked to see that all the humans well are humans and the gargoyles just were more confused and then out in the sky in another roof top some green light came and it was punk and demona all the girls went to glide over there but Elisa and Ivy stayed behind cause they were still scare. When the gargoyles reached the place they started to fight with demona and punk has fainted cause it took all his energy and then she throws the mirror and glides with punk, Hudson gos for the mirror and the others follow demona. Then while demona was gliding she sees that all the humans were gargoyles so she was able to walk between them and goliath lost her. They all go back where hudson bronx elisa and ivy where at they all look at the mirror and started talking about what could be demona's plan and so they were ready to take off then both elisa and goliath get near the edge of the roof.

-im never gonna get use to jump out of rooftops- Elisa

-ill always be there to catch u (he glides) see its easy- Goliath

Out of nowhere another green light came out and shocked all the gargoyles and it turn them into humans and since goliath was gliding he fell and he started to scream and elisa jumped and catched him and then they were all confused

-Elisa you guys changed back- Goliath

-no goliath u guys changed ur all humans now- elisa

-elisa we always been humans- brooklyn

-how can that be if u guys could glide before-ivy

-shes right this is all demonas plan come on lets go- goliath

They had to walk and all the gargoyles humans were scared of them. Then demona found them and started fighting with them since now they are all puny but then elisa came to the rescue and fought her and then they got her tited and order punk to turn all humans into humans again so he turn elisa first and goliath helps her up and they looked cute staring at each other and punk turn them the gargoyles into gargoyles and then elisa looks at Ivy and she knew she wasing acepting the fact of goliath and her so the only way to show her and for her to understand is to leave her as a gargoyles and that way she could gets close to Punk

-punk do me a favor please leave my daughter like this turn her into a normal gargoyle just original-Elisa

-oh may I ask y?-punk

-it's a long story but trust me- Elisa

Goliath looked serious, then punk shocked ivy with the green light and then she was still the same color skin with her long black hair and her clothes changed it was just a shirt that shows her belly button with no sleeves, and a skirt that all the gargoyles wear and it was colored light brown and everybody was shocked except elisa and she thank punk goliath freed punk and he left with demona and they all look at Ivy…

-Why am I still a gargoyle?- Ivy

-Ivy I did this for your own good, so u can understand how it feels to live among gargoyles trust me a mother knows best and u will thank me later- Elisa

Ivy didn't like to fight with her mother so she tried to understand and do her best but

-but what about u mom? I want to be with u? (tears coming out)-Ivy

-I know me too but ill be here everynight and never leave u alone ok promise me u will try- Elisa

Ivy looked at the girls with a smile and she promised so it was almost morning so they hurry to the clock tower and they had a spot for Ivy she didn't understand what to do so they put her on top covered her eyes and told her to make any pose and she did a pose and boom they all turn rock. Elisa said goodbye to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Elisa came out from the police building and she look up where the gargoyles were and she knew she was going to miss, Ivy so much but she was doing this for the best so now she needs to give explanations to the school and even friends. Hours pass and it was almost sundown and Elisa hurry to the police station, while up in the clock tower the sun finally went down and all the gargoyles started to crack first it was goliath and roar then it was the rest of them and last was Ivy and when she began to crack she finally took all the rock and away and not knowing she looked down and it was to high that she screamed and she went back and fell down and the whole clan run to her,

-Are u okay Ivy?- asked Lex

Broadway helped her up,

-no im not, I don't want to be this I don't-yelled Ivy

She went inside the clock tower and she saw her mom and she didn't run to hug her or nothing she was mad that she just wanted to be alone in the little corner she always hangs out and she had difficulties walking with her new feet and keeping the wings get on her way she even tried to fold them but nothing and she forgets she has the tale and keeps hitting things she sat down and she looked into her hands and saw the claws and everything and she just put her head on her knees. Goliath and Elisa just looked at her,

-do you think this will work Elisa?- asked Goliath

-I'm not sure anymore, I just want her to understand that being a gargoyles doesn't mean ur a monster- said Elisa.

Goliath just hugged her and Elisa had to go, duty called and she said goodbye to Ivy but Ivy didn't turn and said goodbye and Elisa left sad and the whole clan just looked at both girls and then they each went to their duties. A few hours passed and Goliath has gone to the library, Hudson watching TV with Bronx, and the guys just left again, Ivy saw that almost everybody was gone and she decided to go out but since she didn't like to fly or she couldn't she went down and found a very long coat and she put it on and she sneaked away from the police people very carefully and she finally made outside the building and she began to walk and of course people stared but she kept on walking until she finally made it to her house and she went in then Cagney saw her and he recognize her and Ivy gave him a big then she walks to her old room and she looks inside her wardrobes and she takes out a picture,

-Daddy, I miss you so much- Ivy said,

Looking at a picture of her when she was like 3 with her dad and she had some tears and she put it away and then she head out again before her mom came and she began to walk again and then she notices some guys following her and she walked into an alley and there the guys surrounded,

-look at the little freak- said one

-why are you all alone here sweetheart?- said two

-didn't mommy didn't teach you about going out on night?- said three

-my mom is a police and she will arrest you-said Ivy

They didn't care and then one of them took her coat and he pulled it that it ripped and showed her and the guys freaked out because it was one of those creatures and they began to chase her and she there was no way out and then she closed her eyes and some roars came out and the guys screaming and Ivy opened her eyes and saw the 3 men fainted and she looked up and it was Demona,

-Hey little one- said Demona

-What do you want? - asked Ivy

-Well for starters you're welcome for saving you and doesn't u know not to show yourself to humans and third I'm here to help you-added Demona

-Help me? - responded Ivy

-Yes I know you don't like been a gargoyle so I have a way to help you around with it and turn you back into human but I need something in return- said Demona

Ivy looked all confused but at the same time she had difficulties believe in her but she didn't wanted to be back to normal so she agreed and Demona explained the plan to her and she needs to get goliath to go alone with her to a abandon warehouse. Ivy walked back to the police station very sneak and she finally made in the room to the clock tower and when she went up she saw everybody waiting for her,

-Ivy where have you been? - asked goliath all worried

-I didn't want to be here so I just took a walk- said Ivy

- You got to understand you're not a human anymore- said Brooklyn

-You got to stay away for now lass- added Hudson

-Okay I'm sorry I'm just not use to this okay- said Ivy and she walked outside

Goliath followed her and she was next to her and she was looking at the city and goliath looked down to see her,

-Don't worry we wont tell you mother but you need to learn that going out in between humans its not right and its not safe- said Goliath

-im sorry okay I wont do it again since you and my mom took away my life- said Ivy

-She just wants the best for you, and we both want you to understand what is going on with me and your mother and I'm not trying to replace you biological father but I want you to feel that your part of the clan, family, as human or gargoyle- said goliath smiling putting his hand on her shoulder ,

Ivy looked like sad trying to understand but she was mad and wanted to be human again so goliath was about to walk away but,

-Goliath wait- said Ivy

-Yes-said Goliath

-I want to hang out with you more so I can get to know you better so can we go somewhere to talk- said ivy

-I'll like that- said goliath

Ivy covered her eyes and goliath carried her and they glide away and Ivy gave goliath the directions to the warehouse and when they landed goliath put Ivy down and she took her blind off and they looked around

-This seem a little bad place to talk- said goliath

-Nice to see you again goliath- said a voice

They both turn and they see Demona goliath was in shock and he was protecting Ivy and then Demona trapped Goliath with a spell and she explain to him that all this was thanks to Ivy and goliath looked at Ivy all shocked and Demona was hurting Goliath with some magic powers and Ivy seeing what was going she got so scared because she didn't want to hurt him so she stop Demona and asked her where's the part of her deal but Demona just hit her with her tail and send Ivy flying away and Goliath tried to get free to help her but no use and Demona kept of hurting him and Ivy tried to get up,

-I didn't want this, I understand now how could I be so selfish I need to help my mom and goliath cause they are my new family and this is all my fault I got to help him- said Ivy and she attacked Demona taking away the book spells and goliath finally was free and Demona started to chase Ivy to take her book but goliath with the little strength he had he made Demona tripped and then Goliath grabbed Ivy and they took off and Demona after them and they run to the park but she lost them and she just took off. Goliath puts Ivy down and goliath gets on his knees,and Ivy too looking at him

-Goliath this is all my fault, I didn't want this to happen I just…-said Ivy

-its okay Ivy I know been what you don't want to be its hard and I forgive you- said goliath

-but that it's the thing I want to learn to be a gargoyle and I want to see my mom and u happy and be part of the clan, I really do and I want to give a chance to everything even this, thanks dad- said Ivy

And goliath put a schoking face when he heard what she said

-You called me dad- said goliath

-I think deep down I want you as father and well it finally came true thanks- said Ivy and they smiled and each other and Ivy helped Goliath walked and then goliath couldn't continue anymore and they stopped behind some bushes,

-It's almost sunrise- said goliath looking at the sky

-I'm still not use to that- said Ivy

-don't worry we will be same here and I'm with you-said goliath

-Thanks dad- said Ivy smiling

Goliath grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other and they hugged and the suns came out and turn them into stone.


End file.
